


A Harvest of Love

by LostWithoutYouHere



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Houses, Bathing/Washing, Bikinis, Cock Tease, Consensual Sex, Country boy pines for local school teacher, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pool Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sauna, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostWithoutYouHere/pseuds/LostWithoutYouHere
Summary: Penny sure was delighted when I gave her that bouquet of flowers from Pierre's General Store. I reckon we're officially courting now, and it's awfully nice dating a pretty girl like her. But I gotta admit that I'm a little nervous about tonight. You see, she invited me to the valley bath house after dark, and I have a feeling she wants to get more serious...Spoiler Warning: This story is an erotic reimagining of Penny's 10 heart solo event with the player.
Relationships: Penny/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	A Harvest of Love

A gentle sigh of summer wind drifted through the valley, rustling the bouquet of flowers in my hand. The violet and tangerine petals swayed in the breeze, the whole thing held together by a delicate paper that reminded me of eggshells. I held the colorful arrangement close to my body, fixin’ to protect this precious gift for a short walk to the library.

The flower petals were awfully beautiful, but it was the green leaves pressed against my flannel shirt that reminded me of her. They were so plain and unassuming, a flutter of emeralds almost forgotten in that grand display of amethyst and tigerseye shades. Penny loved emeralds. As I crossed over the bridge into East Pelican Town and caught sight of the blacksmith’s shop, I wondered if Clint would be able to craft a white gold ring with an emerald set in the middle.

I shook the thought clear from my mind. I sure was getting ahead of myself. After all, I wasn’t even certain if we were courting for one another’s affections, or if Penny was even interested in dating. True enough, we had grown closer over the past two years, that much was certain. The way she confided in me, leaning her head on my shoulder as we watched movies and ate popcorn in the trailer. She shared her dreams for a better life, her belief in kindness and respect and a future she wanted to embrace. In the most trying of times, she even let me hold her close when she felt the hurt of her mother’s harsh words. Unless I was misreading the signals like a complete dope (and there have been a few women in my life who branded me as such), I felt closer to Penny than I had ever felt with anyone else in my entire life.

Still, it was a good thing to be sure about things like this, and I reckoned the traditional bouquet was the best way to make my intentions clear as morning dew.

I felt the dull thud of cobblestone under my work boots. The purple door of the town museum and library stood in front of me, just daring me to walk inside and make a complete fool of myself. Taking in a mighty deep breath, I turned the brass handle and stepped into this place of higher learning. It was time to find out if Penny felt anything in return for this rough and bashful farmer.

The entryway was somber as ever, the sunlight pouring in through the far window and filled to the brim with dancing dust motes. Gunther sat behind his long desk, brushing off his blue suit and resting his boots on the counter. My confidence must have dwindled there for a moment, seeing as I just stood there like a statue with this elaborate bouquet on display.

The museum man smirked, probably knowing full well why I had come. Same reason I had dropped by every Wednesday and Friday for the past year or so. He nodded towards the back of the library, winking at me like some dastardly co-conspirator. I nodded my thanks in return, making the last minute decision to slip the flowers behind my back.

I rounded the corner bookcase, stepping over a small child lying flat on his stomach and looking over the spines of short chapter books. The little devil was screwing up his face and sticking out his tongue in concentration, which seemed like a new look for him based on all those times I had witnessed Penny giving the kid grief over his short attention span. Hopefully, he would keep himself occupied while I had a word with the teacher herself.

And speak of the angel, there she was. Down the long aisle of books, she stood on a small step ladder in her red flats and white cotton socks. I swallowed a lump of nervous energy as I took in the sight of those beautiful legs, smooth as porcelain underneath a short caramel-colored skirt. She wore the lemon yellow blouse with a tight fit, and my mind went numb as she reached for a book on the top shelf. The bottom of her blouse lifted ever so slightly above the skirt, revealing her perfect skin and a constellation of freckles just above her hip. As if this sight wasn’t enough to set my heart a’ beating to a new rhythm, the yellow fabric was clinging to her chest in an awfully suggestive manner, outlining the soft and gorgeous curves of her bosom. I had to walk up to her that very instant before I completely forgot why I was there at all.

It’s quite possible that I walked up to Penny a bit too quickly, seeing as she gasped and dropped the book when she glanced my way. I instinctively reached out and caught her just above the hips, which fortunately kept her from tumbling off the step ladder on my account.

“Oh, Jesse! I didn’t see you there. Sorry.” She held her hand over her chest, which was rising and falling at a pretty rapid pace now. She glanced down at my own hand as it rested on her hip. A faint blush filled her cheeks.

I removed my right hand as quick as I was able, after making doubly sure that she was holding steady on the ladder. Somehow, I had managed to keep the bouquet in my left hand hidden behind my back, so I hadn’t made a complete fool out of myself just yet.

“Naw, that was my fault, Miss Penny,” I said, feeling a touch of warmth building in my own cheeks. “I sure didn’t mean to startle you. Can I… May I have a moment of your time?”

When our eyes met, I started to feel a little weak in the knees as her lashes fluttered over those gorgeous green eyes. She gripped the ladder handle as she carefully stepped down. “Of course, Jesse. The children should be busy with their book reports for a little while. Is everything alright?"

Now that the moment had come, I felt my throat go dry as a desert and I was having trouble putting words to my feelings. Penny was looking my way with those pretty eyes, patiently waiting for me to speak up. 

I knelt down beside the ladder and reached out for the book that she dropped. “Here, let me get that for you,” I said. Penny made a small noise as I turned the book around, taking in a fanciful scene of two people under a waterfall. 

There was a mighty big fella with long, wavy hair and strong muscles, wearing nothing but a rough pair of denim jeans. This didn’t seem to bother the lady on the cover, who obviously enjoyed leaning back against his bare chest as the man wrapped his hands around her waist. She wasn’t wearing too much in the way of clothes either, just a translucent nightgown that barely covered her bosom and left her long legs hanging out, wild and free. They sure looked like they were having a good ol’ time, gazing into each other’s eyes under a cursive title accented with a sprig of wheat: _A Harvest of Love._

I felt the book slip out of my hands and looked up to see Penny. She turned the cover away and pushed the ladder aside, her face blushing redder than salmonberry. “I was just reshelving this one for Gunther,” she said, bending down to slide the book haphazardly on the bottom shelf. “Someone must have misread the call number.”

Her skirt lifted slightly in the back, showing more freckles on her thighs. It wasn’t my intention to stare, so when she caught me looking at her and gave me a sidelong glance, I was quick to avert my eyes. She stood up and faced me once again, pulling a tangle of red hair behind her ear with one finger.

Penny gently cleared her throat and broke the tension. “So, um, nice weather, isn’t it?”

“Sure is,” I said dumbly, wondering just how much of a fool Penny took me to be. I sure couldn’t blame her, seeing as I had bungled up the whole reason for meeting her. She probably thought my brain was in the gutter, and who would accept a traditional bouquet from a country boy with a perverted mind?

“Miss Penny! Miss Penny! I found one! I found a book!”

We both jumped a mile high at the sound of the child’s voice. The little devil with the screwed up face was running down the aisle now, holding a colorful book up in both hands like it was a winning game show letter. I stepped out of the way as the boy scurried past me and held up the book for his teacher to review.

“It’s all about bugs, Miss Penny! There’s stuff about finding them, catching them, where they live, what they eat, what eats _them_ , and there’s even–”

“Yes, Vincent, that’s wonderful,” said Penny, holding a finger to her lips, “but please use your inside voice. There are other people reading, remember?”

The little devil named Vincent hunched up his shoulders and sheepishly held the book up to his mouth. He whispered over the top of the book’s cover. “Yes, ma’am. Sorry, ma’am.”

Penny smiled. “That’s alright, Vincent. I think you found a wonderful book for your first report. You can still choose one more for the next report, and I think there are a few picture books about snails around the corner.”

Vincent’s eyes grew wide, bubbling over with the same excitement that had propelled him into the scene. He nodded quickly and started jogging back the way he had come. I was just turning back to Penny when the kid turned around and forgot all about his indoor voice.

“Gee mister, that sure is a lot of flowers!” he shouted, simply stating the facts before making his way back to the front of the library.

That ornery little cuss. I grimaced, knowing full well that the jig was up. Penny looked over at me with curiosity growing in her green eyes.

“Jesse?”

“Yeah, um...” I struggled to find the right words, deciding in the end to just give up and reveal the bouquet from behind my back. Penny gasped, her eyes opening wide as I handed the arrangement to her. “I got these for you.”

She cradled the flowers in the crook of her arm, lifting them up to sniff the petals. She had a look of astonishment on her face as she turned my way. “You want to get more serious?”

It seemed she knew all about the traditional meaning of the flower bouquet. It turned out Pierre wasn’t pulling the wool over my eyes, after all. “Well, yeah, I reckon, but I understand if–”

Penny stepped towards me and placed a finger over my lips. She had a soft smile on her face, and her response surprised the heck out of me, I tell you what. 

“I feel the same way.”

She moved in real close, the lush flower bouquet in her arms being the only thing that separated us. Standing on her toes, she leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips, sweeter than strawberries. After a little while, she pulled away from me and opened her eyes. They were shining like emeralds.

“I still have lessons for today, but I’d like to see you soon,” she said.

“I’d like that, too,” I replied, having a bit of trouble with my vocabulary at that moment.

She giggled a bit and started to turn away, but then she decided better of it and reached out for my arm. She left the bouquet of flowers on a nearby shelf and pulled me in for another kiss, topping the last one in every way. Her body was pressed close to mine, and I could feel our hearts beating in time with one another. Our lips parted, and I could feel her tongue gently brush against my own as we lost ourselves in the kiss.

When she pulled away this time, she was breathing mighty hard. “Very soon,” she said between breaths, picking up the flowers and holding them close as she stepped back.

I stood for a little while in complete befuddlement, staring after her as she walked into the study area of the library, her pink lips smiling in pleasure above the bouquet of flowers, her caramel skirt swaying over her hips and those long, sexy legs.

When I left the library in a daze, carefully avoiding the edge of the bridge and a river plunge as I made my way back into town, I thought to myself that everything had turned out pretty well. It seemed like the traditional bouquet was the best way to be sure about this kind of thing.

* * *

And now that I was holding her letter two days later, I wasn’t so sure about anything. My palms were sweating as I stared at the beautiful, looping curves of Penny’s cursive handwriting. There was only one line, simple and direct, but it set my imagination working overtime.

_Meet me in the bath house after dark. - Penny_

I’m pretty sure I forgot to close the mailbox door as I made my way to the greenhouse. The sun was starting to rise and there were a hundred chores left to be done on the farm, but it was going to take some doing to focus on anything else.

My predicament became abundantly clear as I picked the morning harvest of melons. I would hold back the vines and think about how much Penny loved a good melon. I would snip the fruit off at the stem with gentle ease and imagine the two of us alone in the bath house. I would hold the round melon in my hands and fantasize about her round, feminine curves.

In my daydreams, I could feel the warmth of Penny’s embrace as the soft orbs of her bosom pressed up against my chest, and I would rest my hands on the small of her back. She would reach behind her, guiding my hands further down, pressing them against her smooth skin and her plump, round…

I dropped the melon in my hand and watched dumbly as it rolled away through the soil. Yessir, this was going to take some doing.

As the day wore on, I somehow managed to feed the livestock and bottle up the preserves for overnight shipping, but my mind was fixated on the bath house. I tried to convince myself that Penny might just want to take an innocent swim, but then the cover of that romance novel would pop into my head. That gorgeous woman and her ridiculously cut fella would be making love under the waterfall, their wet bodies glistening to sell sex to the reader, and I couldn’t help imagining Penny writhing in the wet nightgown as we stood together under the hot showers of the valley bath house.

When the chores were finished and the sun began to set on the horizon, the daydreaming came to an end. I started to get real nervous, so I ran into the house and jumped into the shower to wash off the stink of farm work. Sure, I would be taking a dip in the bath house soon enough, but I couldn’t show up smelling like a rock crab on a bean diet. Otherwise, Penny might just reconsider the whole idea of courting the local farmer and stick with a sweet smelling townie.

After grabbing a pair of swim trunks and filling the cat dish, I struck out on the northern path for the bath house. The summer dusk was calm, and the only thing interrupting the peace was a semi passing under the bridge as I crossed over into the foraging trail. I could see Linus lighting a campfire on the far side of the trail and the steam rising from the carpenter’s shop down the hill. It was a lovely night and I was madly in love, and those things really started to set my mind at ease.

As I walked up the path, I could see the spa overlooking the valley. There was a golden light coming from the high slotted windows at the western corner, which I reckoned was coming from the women’s changing room. I took in a deep breath and stepped into the bath house.

I figured it would be a good idea to take some time changing, seeing as Penny might still be getting ready herself. At least, that’s what I told myself as I started hanging up my jeans and flannel shirt and unmentionables in the nearest locker. There was still a heap of nervous energy tucked away inside my belly, and it was still there as I pulled up my red swimming trunks and walked down the hall to the bath.

There was so much steam floating through the air that it took me a minute to situate myself in the room. I could still see the blue and gold tiles under my feet, and the edge of the pool was only about a dozen feet away. It had been a while since I had rested up in the bath house, and that had been after a particularly grueling trip to the mines. I had appreciated the heat then, and now that I could make out Penny swimming towards me, I was pretty certain that I would appreciate it now.

Her red hair bobbed above the water as she swam to the edge of the pool. I could just make out the lines of her blue bikini, which stood in perfect contrast to her pale skin. She rested her arms on the edge and looked up at me, her torso and long legs floating behind her.

“There you are. I was worried you didn’t get my note.”

“Evening, Miss Penny,” I said, a slight tremor in my voice. I took a look around the bath house, which seemed perfectly desolate aside from the pair of us. Of course, it was a little hard to tell with all this steam.

Penny must have taken notice of my trepidation. “It looks like we’re alone. Come on in. The water feels so good.”

She certainly didn’t have to ask twice. I walked over to the edge of the pool and lowered myself into the water. As my body dropped into the pool, I felt Penny swim alongside me. Her bare legs brushed against my side as she moved around me and, impossible as it might sound, I shivered in the hot water.

“Do you know why I asked you here tonight?” she said.

Brash confidence was starting to replace the nervous energy in my gut. “I reckon you wanted to see me in my bathing suit.”

She scoffed and splashed some water in my face. “No!” she shouted, though I could hear the laughter underneath her scandalized tone. Her eyes flicked away from mine. “I mean, it’s not that I don’t like seeing you. You do look nice, Jesse, but I... oh gosh, how do I say this?”

Penny drifted closer to me and looked me in the eyes. “I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now... about how I feel,” she said, tucking away a red curl behind her ear. “I can’t stop thinking about you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone.”

I could feel the tension between us crackling in the air, and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that there was only one person I wanted to share this type of energy with. The next time I spoke, the tremor in my voice was gone entirely. “I feel the same way about you, Miss Penny.”

The emeralds in her eyes sparkled. “Oh Jesse, I thought you did, but I wasn’t sure.”

She swam towards me and put her arms over my shoulders. The touch of her bare skin against mine felt heavenly, and her kiss set off a chorus of angels in my head. As her body tucked in close to mine, I felt the heat rising in other places besides the steam clouds above our heads.

I just couldn't help myself. The touch of her soft skin was stirring up a heady rush of lust inside me. I felt the heat rush up the length of my cock, and before I could warn Penny, it was brushing up against the sides of my swim trunks and lifting up between her thighs.

When Penny stopped kissing me and gasped aloud, I started to lean away from her. “I'm so sorry,” I said. “It just happened. I–”

She shushed me ever so gently and leaned in for another kiss. Her lips hovered close to mine as she spoke. “I don't mind. We can stay like this, if you want.”

My heart was pounding something fierce. “If you'd like, Miss Penny. Sure.”

“Please, just call me Penny. And there's nothing I would like more.”

She placed her hands on my shoulders to steady herself, and I felt her body rise up in the pool waters. She was straddling my cock now, her thighs wrapped around my member until the shaft curved all the way under her.

Penny moaned lightly, swaying her hips from left to right and riding the length of my cock. As she pressed her chest against mine, I could see the beautiful curve of her breasts peeking out from her bikini top. We were both breathing pretty hard at that moment, and even though there were still two layers of fabric separating our most intimate parts, I could have sworn that I felt the rising heat of her vagina through our bathing suits.

She closed her eyes and pursed her lips as she continued to ride. “Mm, I knew this was a good place to meet,” she said, licking her lips as she stared up at me. “It seems like a good place to make love, don’t you think?”

The heat of passion was kicking all reasonable thoughts out of my brain, so the only way I could respond was by sweeping her up in my arms. I placed my arms under her smooth, naked legs and drifted towards the edge of the pool. Penny pressed her mouth greedily against my own, but when she started to feel my fingers down below, she gasped with surprise and looked down into the water.

“Oh yes, Jesse, touch me!” she cried, opening her legs so my fingers could glide over her bikini bottom in small, tantalizing circles. “Yes, more! Reach inside. Oh, yes, YES!”

I was happy to oblige, slipping my fingers under the fabric of her bikini and tickling the folds of her vagina with the tip of my finger. I felt the soft fuzz of her pubic hair just above her lower lips, and I imagined that it was a fiery color to match her tangles of red hair. As I moved my fingers in gentle circles, I could feel her vagina become soft and lubricated.

Penny looked into my eyes. “I want to feel you inside me, Jesse. Please…”

I could see that there was no sense in waiting. I slid one of my fingers deep inside her vagina and watched as the fireworks of lust ignited in her body. Penny arched her back over my arm, her red hair dipping into the pool as her mouth opened wide. She moaned and shuddered as I moved my finger up and around, inside and outside the pleasant warmth of her.

Her body quivered violently, and without warning, she flung her head forward and raised herself to eye level. There was a serious energy in those green eyes that you just couldn’t resist. “Go to the edge of the pool, Jesse. I want to touch you now.”

We swam over to the shallow waters and Penny lifted herself up onto the concrete edge, the ties of her bikini bottom loose at her hips. She might have seemed like a shy school teacher by the light of day, but by night, she had no shame whatsoever. She reached out and grabbed me by the top of my trunks, pulling me closer until my waist was clear of the water and I was facing her, completely at the whim of this red-haired beauty.

She touched the outside of my trunks, her excitement on full display as she stroked her hands over the thin fabric and the bulging shaft underneath. “I have a confession to make,” said Penny, the expression on her face looking downright sensuous. “The book you picked up in the library – _Harvest of Love_ – it’s actually my favorite romance novel.”

I let out a small huff of air as her hands ran down the length of me. I could feel myself growing harder with every passing touch, and when I looked down, I saw her tickle the tip of my penis with painted nails the color of jade.

Penny bit her lower lip and chuckled. “You see, I found the book when I was a teenager, just when I was starting to learn about all the secret ways of my body and feeling this strange, warm feeling deep inside when I happened by a handsome boy. It’s set in the Scottish highlands, and it tells the story of a beautiful maiden, Priscilla. You see, Priscilla thinks that no man can live up to her fantasies, but she soon finds that she can’t resist the romantic gestures of the dashing, brooding farmer who lives just outside her village, Cillian McClintock.

“And oh, the love scenes! They were so scandalous, especially for a young teenage girl like myself. I knew I couldn’t bring it back to our trailer or my mother would have a fit, so I found a quiet corner of the library and read it in secret, cover to cover. I always kept it hidden behind another book, just in case someone else was passing by, but it sure was difficult to hide the blush in my cheeks when Priscilla would reach into Cillian’s undergarments and do... this.”

Moving her hands as fast as lightning, Penny proceeded to untie my shorts and she reached in to grab my bare cock. I groaned as her hand glided up and down, resting for a spell in the tangle of my wet pubic hair as she slid her fingers under my balls. Her fingertips played with me, lifting one and then the other like she was gently tapping on upside down piano keys. We sighed in unison as she gave my balls one final stroke, then returned to running her hand up my shaft with a passionate tugging motion.

“Does it feel good, my love? Yes, I thought so. Oh my sweet darling, I always wondered what it would be like. When Priscilla would touch Cillian, I wondered what it would be like to one day handle my lover’s manroot, and it feels so marvelous.”

I couldn’t resist laughing. “Manroot?” I asked, feeling an incredulous smile spread over my face.

“Well, that’s what the author called it!” said Penny. “I thought it was sexy.”

I leaned over and placed my hands at the side of her face, guiding her lips to meet my own in a loving kiss. “Oh, it is sexy,” I said. “And it has been growing pretty steady with your touch. Perhaps I should place it in a deep, warm area as soon as possible.”

Penny sighed with delight, her thighs brushing against the sides of my naked torso and her tiny knees shivering at the thought. She pulled my cock close, and I could see down below that it was nearly touching the outside of her bikini as she thrust her hips forward.

She reached up with her other hand, placing it on the top of my head and bringing me down to her. She whispered into my ear. “And perhaps we should finish in the showers, my love. Wouldn’t want to dirty up the bath waters, now would we?”

Of course, that was Penny for you. She was always trying to make life better for others, whether she did it by teaching or cleaning or stroking me down yonder in ways that I had never been touched before.

While she seemed real hesitant to do so, Penny released my cock and stood up at the edge of the pool. I followed her as she grabbed a pair of flip flops for herself and a pair for me. I watched her slip into the plastic sandals as she walked towards the shower rooms. She glanced back at me, smiling when she noticed that I couldn’t take my eyes off the curve of her bottom in that glistening bikini.

“We’ll use the women’s shower, if you don’t mind. They might be a tad cleaner, and after all, it’s a veritable ghost town around here.”

And with that, I followed Penny into a part of the valley that would have been taboo at any other time of day. She swung open the wooden doors ahead of us and reached out for my hand, guiding me through a short passageway to the mirror image row of showers at the far side of the room. She slid open the curtains of the first shower stall and we stepped inside.

No sooner had we closed the curtains behind us, Penny got to work on removing my shorts. Since the top of my trunks were already untied, she pulled the fabric over my throbbing erection and slid them down my legs. Her hands rubbed against me as she pulled them down, and seeing as her touch was driving me wild, I returned the favor by reaching out and unlacing the sides of her bikini bottom. 

The blue fabric fell aside and confirmed my thoughts, revealing a small patch of reddish-orange pubic hair. The patch of hair was shaped like a triangle, following the curve of her vagina and pointing down to a region I hoped to become much more acquainted with in the moments to come.

Penny stepped closer, moving against me and letting my erect cock press up against her smooth skin. She ran her fingers through my hair and blew softly on my shoulder. “You know, I learned a great deal from books over the years. Did you know there was a brief love scene in _The Solarian Chronicles_? It doesn’t go into great detail, but I found it so hot when the elven huntress kissed her lover on the shoulder like so...”

Her lips formed a circle over my skin, gliding gently over the muscles of my shoulder and just above my chest. She found one spot and lightly licked it with her tongue. It sure didn’t seem like much at first, but then her kisses became more insistent. Her tongue pressed hard against my skin. Then I felt her teeth bite into my skin, and it felt great.

Penny pulled away from the spot, where a bright red circle was already starting to appear. “And then she left the mark of the huntress on her lover for all time.” 

She smiled up at me with mischief in her eyes. “So, how did it feel, lover?”

I responded by taking hold of her in a deep embrace, kissing her like a ferocious beast as I unlaced her bikini top from behind. As the spaghetti strings fell away from her neck and back, I threw aside the bikini to reveal her perfect chest. Her boobs glistened pink under the shower lights. When I reached out to grasp her chest, I noticed that her small nipples were hard with pleasure. She moaned with delight at the touch of my hands, returning her attention to my cock as she stroked up and down. I could tell that she wanted to get more serious.

I grabbed Penny around the waist and spun her around. She caught on to my intentions awfully quick, spreading her legs out and bending forward. She braced herself against the back wall of the shower with one hand and reached out with her other hand to turn a handle. Warm water rained down from the shower head, causing her naked body to glisten in a pretty inviting manner. I responded quickly to the invitation, gripping her hips in each hand and thrusting my cock into her vagina.

“Ahh-ah! It’s so deep!” Penny cried out, and I almost pulled away for fear of hurting her. But she reached back pretty darn quick and clutched the side of my buttocks. “No, don’t stop! It’s so deep. It’s... so... glorious! Pull my hair, Jesse!”

I was starting to get into the rhythm of things myself, and it was awfully clear that Penny liked it rough. I grabbed a handful of her wet red hair and pulled. She arched her back in a lovely curve and looked up into the falling water, trickles of liquid running down the sides of her face and into her open mouth. My cock was moving in and out of her with rapid desire now, and she groaned so deeply that her entire body shook with the sound.

“Yes, just like that! So deep... I can feel it curving against me.” Penny planted both of her palms against the wall tiles, leaning into the curve of her back and the masculine energy tugging on her hair. “Oh! OH! Your manroot is hitting... it’s touching the deepest part of me! Stay inside me. Come inside me, Cillian. Oh YES!”

When she called out the name of her fantasy farmer, I wouldn’t say that it surprised me much. After all, there we were, two lovers under the waterfall exploring one another’s bodies in scandalous ways. If I was helping Penny make her fantasy come true, so be it. She was certainly making my dreams come true.

I pressed my hips against her bottom, holding the tip of my cock at the deepest point of her pleasure region as I responded to her need. “Oh, Priscilla, I will! I will!”

Penny's legs quivered as she also pressed back along the length of my member. “Cillian, yes! I’m coming! I’m–Ahh-yaa-es!”

Our muscles tensed in shared orgasm, the milky fluid rushing out of my cock and filling her vagina as she opened like a flower in bloom. Water rained down over our panting bodies as we froze in pleasure, savoring the heat of release. Slowly, Penny started to ride up and down the length of my shaft again, which was still pretty hard after finishing inside her.

Finally, she lifted herself off my cock and turned around. She pressed herself against me, her soft bosom rising and falling against my chest. With both hands, she reached down and continued to stroke my manhood.

“Mm, it seems like you have a little more to give tonight,” she said, reaching underneath my cock and cupping my balls in her hand. “What do you say we head back to your place and spend a little more time together?”

“If you’d like,” I said, grinning down at her. “Penny.”

She giggled, gripping my manhood with a fervor that I had only seen her apply to a good book. I leaned over and cupped her breasts in my hand, kissing her skin and gliding my tongue over her nipples until she gasped in ecstasy.

We ended up spending several minutes in the shower before heading back to my house, which would yield its own harvest of pleasure and endless delights. For a time, though, we were happy just being two lovers, enjoying one another’s touch under a romantic waterfall. 

As Penny felt my manroot growing in her hands once again, she leaned over and whispered into my ear. “Oh Jesse, I’ll always remember this night.”


End file.
